


Midnight City

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [8]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han makes a move.





	Midnight City

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: ‘Midnight City’ by M83.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

They had spent every birthday together since they met, it was an unspoken tradition, but both of their twenty-second birthdays had come and gone before they managed to meet. Han had wondered if they were drifting apart, naturally moving away from the close friendship they had shared as they made their way in the galaxy. That pained him to think about, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. So, he made sure to try and keep as much contact as possible with Lando, and when he realised they had broken their birthday tradition, he suggested a night out. They’d messaged back and forth, struggling to find a time and a place to get together, until, thankfully, they did. 

It was on a planet Han had never been to before, in a system he only had a vague knowledge of. He landed in the unfamiliar, bustling city, filled with anticipation for their meeting and hurried through the streets to the cantina. It was really more of a club, stylishly decorated with huge dance floor, and as he scanned the room, which was pretty much empty, he noted he was the first one there. Lando was usually the early one, he’d always been fastidious about time-keeping. 

Han slipped into a seat at the bar, ordering his and Lando’s favourite drinks, and settled in to wait. But he wasn’t alone for long.

“You’re keen.” Lando remarked, as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and sat down next to Han. Perfectly dressed, trim, handsome, he was a sight for sore eyes.

“Thought I’d be early for once in my life.” Han smiled. “You look good.” He was so pleased to see his friend that the words just tumbled out of his mouth before he had time to consider what he was saying. 

“Thanks.” Lando gave him a strange look, a brief smile with a confused frown. 

Han wanted to punch himself, he couldn’t believe he’d said that. He sipped his drink, trying to think of something less awkward to say. He was relieved when Lando decided to change the subject.

“Happy Birthday. Sorry we didn’t spend them together.” Lando clinked his glass against Han’s and took a long drink. 

“Yeah. Happy Birthday.” Han returned the cheers. “Twenty-two....we’re getting old.”

“Well, you’ll always been the older one.” Lando laughed. 

They began to catch-up, sharing various, slightly embellished, stories about their latest exploits, laughing and enjoying each other’s company after so long apart. After a couple of drinks, Lando decided he wanted to dance and, spotting a very beautiful woman, he headed off to flirt and dance, leaving Han alone at the bar. 

Lando was a good dancer, with a natural talent, but Han knew that it’s something he’d spent hours upon hours practicing and perfecting. When he'd watched Lando practice in his bedroom when they were teenagers, he'd just found it funny. That was definitely _not_ the feeling he was having at that moment as he watched his friend dance, he felt a complicated mixture of longing and attraction. He wished  _he_ was the one dancing with Lando, pressing his body close, hands running all over each other. A sharp pang of jealousy shot through him. It was sobering, like he’d been plunged into cold water, he could no longer ignore the fact that he wanted something more than friendship, he could no longer pretend to himself that he didn’t want to know what it’s like to be with Lando. He had to do something, the thought of pining in secret didn’t appeal. 

He was a gambler, so, naturally, he considered the possible outcomes, and there were only two - either Lando felt the same way or he didn’t. This would either end really well or he would lose his oldest friend. He was nervous, of course, but he’d always liked a bit of risk. As he watched Lando move to the music, swaying alluringly, he decided that this was it, this was the moment. It would be now or never. Words were never his strong point, and actions definitely spoke louder than words. 

Han waited until the song ended, and the woman walked off before he stalked towards Lando, his heart beating quickly in his chest, a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, there was a heated tension in the air as he stood in front of Lando, tantalisingly close but not touching. For a second, neither of them moved, standing so very still, like they were frozen. And then Han leant forward, gently pressing his lips against Lando’s, it was soft and fairly awkward to begin with, but then, as they began to relax in to it, things began to get more intense. Lando pressed his body against Han, as they eagerly caressed each other, letting their hands roam everywhere.

It was glorious, exhilarating, it eclipsed every other kiss he'd ever had before. And it wasn’t _just_ a kiss, it was a leap forward into the unknown, a momentous shift in their relationship, a physical embodiment of all their complex feelings for one another. Han knew that, at that moment, he couldn’t properly express how he felt about Lando with words, but that kiss....well, it said it all. It was like coming home. It was better than the first time he flew a ship or the first time he won big at Sabacc. It was magnificent.

Han didn't care that they were all over each other in the middle of a dancefloor, in fact, he couldn't focus at all on anything else but Lando. As far as he was concerned, it was just the two of them and that kiss, the galaxy could fall down around them and they wouldn’t notice. 

Lando pulled away first, eyes glazed, face flushed. Han guessed he probably looked the same. They stared at each other, gazed at each other, it was as though they were truly seeing each other for the first time. Lando licked his lips, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Han thought that he’d never seen anyone look so gorgeous. 

“You know...I had a dream once that was very similar to this.” Lando spoke softly, glancing away, a nervous tone to his voice.

Han was  _stunned_ , he raised his eyebrows in surprise, unable to believe that Lando had been dreaming about him and also that Han had made Lando, who prided himself on being a smooth talker, nervous. “You...you did?” 

“Yeah. Never thought...” Lando trailed off, swallowing heavily, “that it would come true though.”  

Han gave a relieved laugh. All that worrying, those sleepless nights, all along....Lando had been wanting the same thing he did. “Do you remember last year? We shared a bed....you told me I’d been moaning in my sleep. Well....” Han shrugged, an embarrassed smile on his face.

“Ha! You should have said something because...that was one hell of a kiss. We should have done this sooner.” Lando murmured the last part apprehensively, clearly feeling just as nervous about this as Han was.

“We really should have.” Han trailed his hands down Lando’s back. “Want to...go and continue this somewhere else?” 

“Yeah. That would.... _yes._ ” He spluttered, nodding his head. 

“Chewie’ll be on my ship.” 

“Come to mine then. I’ve got a new one, called the Millennium Falcon, you’re gonna love it, she’s a beauty.” 

At that point, Han couldn’t have cared less about a new ship, all he was interested in was being somewhere private with Lando. They paid their tab, hastily making their way out of the cantina and towards Lando’s ship. It _was_  a beautiful vessel, Han was impressed, and if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with wanting to see the where the bed was, he would have taken time to admire it. 

Lando paused at the door to his quarters, turning to face Han, an unsure expression on his face, narrowing his eyes. Han ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to seem cool but suddenly worried that Lando was having second thoughts.

“What?” Han asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“Obviously, it’s not nothing. I know you, Calrissian.” 

“It’s just...this is weird isn’t it.”

“Yeah.” Han took a step forward. “But in a good way?”

Lando moved closer, reaching backwards to open the door, and grabbed Han’s shirt, “In a _very_  good way.”

And it _was_ weird, and, at times, awkward, but it was also extremely hot and although they didn’t quite get as far as Han thought they might, it was still pretty much the best night either of them had ever had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yes, I watch Made in Chelsea, but this is still a great song.
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
